Guy Talk, Girl Talk
by Destiny45
Summary: When the girls of SPD are away, the boys will play as Jack, Sky and Bridge get down and dirty with what they really think about their female teammates.
1. The Guys on Syd

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

The Guys on Syd 

"Geez Syd, put a shirt on," scoffed Sky as he observed his curvaceous, blond teammate enter the Rec Room a low-cut, pink tank top and hip-hugger jeans.

"Why should I take my shirt off just to put it on again?" sauced Syd to Sky, getting in his face much to his displeasure as he continued to try and read the SPD conduct handbook.

"You can leave the shirt off," commented Jack nonchalantly, but with a sly smile gracing his face.

Syd quickly flattened Jack's cocky expression with a couch pillow to his face. "I need to go get ready," continued Syd like she was talking to a bunch of toddlers. "Z and I are going to a club in a bit for a little girls' night out."

"Why wasn't I invited?" complained Jack as he got and began to dance around her. "You know how I like to get jiggy with the ladies!"

"The only ladies you'll be getting jiggy with tonight is in the Command Center while you're on night duty with these pussies right here," teased Syd as she pointed to Sky and Bridge, who glared at her with hate and hurt respectively.

"Whatever," responded the red ranger, turning away slightly and crossing his arms in mock anger.

"Oh, and by the way, Jack," added Syd as she brushed past him slowly, letting her hand trail sensually down his arm. "The one lady you will never be 'getting jiggy' with… is me."

Smiling at her cheekiness, Jack laughed and shook his head as Syd made her way back to the room she shared with Z. Sky, also starring after the departing pink ranger, snorted meanwhile in disgust.

"Why does she continue to act like that?" reprimanded Sky for his longtime teammate's impertinent attitude, which he deemed "unprofessional."

"Because she can," replied Jack, still smiling broadly in the direction Syd had walked off in.

"What do you mean?" asked Bridge, genuinely lost as to Jack's meaning.

"Hello?" inquired Jack, looking at Bridge like he was a bumbling idiot. "Are you telling me you've never noticed?"

"Noticed what?" asked Bridge again, still clueless.

"Syd is a total, regulation, A-grade hottie!" exclaimed Jack. "Well, except that she is on B-Squad."

"Translation?" pleaded Bridge, for once not being the person who needed an interpretation as he turned to Sky.

"Syd is an attractive girl," said Sky without looking up from his novel.

"Nope, never noticed!" said Bridge, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jack likes Syd," continued Sky as he flipped a page in the handbook. "And not in the same way you like your Aunt Sadie, Bridge."

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SYD?" shouted Bridge so loudly that Jack that he was sure Syd and the entire rest of the base heard.

"What the…" began Jack dumbfounded.

"_Jack likes Syd, Jack likes Syd,"_ sang Bridge as he danced around his friend. _"Jack likes…"_

"That's enough, Bridge!" ordered Jack in his best "I'm Red Ranger" tone. "And I did not say I had romantic feelings for Syd. But I mean, come on, Sky. You've known Syd forever. You've had to have noticed that underneath our dreary uniforms, our dear, pink princess has got quite a hot body."

"I'm here to work with the SPD staff to defeat Grumm," declared Sky as he sighed at Jack's immaturity. "Not to look at my teammates' 'hot bodies."

"Touché," grinned Bridge at Sky's retort as Jack's scowl grew deeper.

"But if pursuing Syd is what you as red ranger want to do in your free time," continued Sky in his lecture. "Instead of helping to train cadets or filing criminal reports or reading the SPD Rules & Regulations handbook, then I can't stop you."

"But you did not deny that Syd is hot!" pointed out Jack. "Jealous some, Sky?"

"Syd is attractive," responded Sky like he was analyzing a lab specimen. "But I'm a professional, and I'm not interested in asking teammates out like you are."

"I am not interested in asking Syd out!" protested Jack again to his friends. "I was just commenting on the fact that everyone knows she is a gorgeous girl."

"But," began Sky, now his turn to have a sly smile spread across his face. "You haven't denied that you wouldn't turn her down if you two had the chance to hook up. NOW, I get what you're after Jack. Come on, try to deny it."

"I…what…you…" stuttered Jack as Sky's candor.

"Ha!" laughed Sky victoriously. "You want to get with Syd!"

"I'm not trying to get with her!" said Jack, trying to defend himself. "Not that I wouldn't want to get with her, but I am not going to get with her or going to get any from her or get…"

Jack found his rambling cut off by Sky and Bridge double over, practically on the floor, in hoots of laughter. Throwing his hands up in the air, Jack groaned. He'd been caught red-handed.

* * *

**A/N: I always wanted to do a short, chapter story the nature of any romantic connection witnessed amongst the rangers of SPD. This story is based upon evidence I felt was in the actual series footage itself, and not upon influenced by who I personally like best together as couples. **

**What do you think? Please review!**


	2. The Girls on Jack and Sky

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 2: The Girls on Jack and Sky 

"Why wouldn't Sky want to see me with my shirt off?" grumbled Syd as she entered the room she shared with Z.

"Does this make my butt look big?" asked Z as she tried on a skintight, strapless yellow gown.

"Yes," answered Syd blatantly as she threw herself down on her bed.

"Hey!" responded Z, obviously offended.

"Not my fault you got a body like J. Lo.," shrugged Syd.

"You're just jealous," retorted Z.

"Pleaaaaaseeee," drawled Syd, snorting slightly in laughter. "With a face like this and a body like this," she continued as she playfully smacked her own ass. "I have no reason to be jealous."

"Whatever," replied Z, rolling her eyes at her roommate.

"Although," mused Syd. "If I had your exotic Latina looks, I'd probably get more foreign men. And I LOVE exotic guys."

"Can it Syd," pleaded Z desperately. "Before I loose my lunch."

"You know, guys with accents and tanned skin and hot, beach bodies," continued Syd dreamily. "You know, kinda like Jack."

Now Z really felt like she was going to puke. "WHAT?" screeched the yellow ranger, throwing her hands up in the air shocked and sending shoes flying everywhere.

Syd giggled like a schoolgirl with a crush. "Jack's cute," she said with a silly smile. "And even under that dreary SPD uniform of ours, it's easy to see Jack has a hot bod."

"Yeah and a hot head of dreads that he never washes!" exclaimed Z. "Are you really telling me you LIKE JACK!"

"Jealous?" asked Syd innocently, raising an eyebrow cheekily.

"Euww, HELLZ NO!" exploded Z in genuine disgust. "We're like siblings."

"So you're saying after knowing Jack for over six years you've never thought of him as anything more than a brother?" pressed Syd.

Under Syd's intensely interrogative gaze, Z after a long silence finally cracked. "Ok!" she cried. "We kissed once after this really deep conversation between us, but it was, like, SOOO gross! I'd never want to do it again!"

Syd laughed. "So you're saying that if Jack and I hooked up, you wouldn't have a problem with it?" she inquired.

"By all means, go for it if you like Jack," encouraged Z with a sly smile. "It would amuse the hell out of me."

"Wait a second," stopped Syd. "I never said I liked Jack!"

"Then what's all this talk about you thinking Jack's so hot?" asked Z confusedly.

"I'm just saying that the opportunity for us to hook up came along, I wouldn't necessarily walk away from it," said Syd nonchalantly.

"You slut," laughed Z as pillow in response came flying her direction courtesy of Syd.

"Forget it," sighed Syd impatiently. "It would never happen anyway. Now watch me try on outfits for the club tonight and tell me how good I look in each of them."

As Syd began to leaf through her closet of pink purses and sexy stilettos, she once again heard Z began to chuckle. "NOW what is it?" asked Syd with annoyance to Z.

"Well, it's just that if you ended up with any SPD guy, I always thought it would've been Sky," explained Z.

"_So did I,"_ admitted Syd to herself somewhat longingly. _"So did I."_

**UP NEXT: The Guys on Z**

**Stay tuned, and please review!**


	3. The Guys on Z

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 3: The Guys on Z

"Woah, woah woah," whistled Jack when Syd emerged from her room wearing a glittery, hot pink mini-dress that hugged her body in all the right places.

"I doubt that's SPD regulation," scoffed Sky.

"Oh stop it," pouted Syd playfully, though clearly pleased at the attention she was getting.

"Woah, woah, woah!" repeated Jack, although this time in a tone of alarm when his so-to-speak sister, Z, came out wearing skin-tight leather pants and a low-cut yellow tank top.

"Hey, why does Syd get all the compliments?" complained Z.

"You look _really_ nice, Z," offered Bridge blushing.

"Oh no, she doesn't!" disagreed Jack as he grabbed a blanket and tried to cover-up Z's showing midriff. "I know you're going to a club and all Z, but couldn't you put on something a little more? Like how about a sweatshirt and cargo pants? I mean, it's going to be really cold out there tonight and…"

"Jack!" said Z, cutting him off. "I'll be so…"

"Fine," murmured Bridge dreamily as he stared dopey-eyed at Z. He quickly cleared his throat when he realized everyone suddenly starting at him. "I mean, Z will be fine. She's old enough to decide what to wear, and personally, I think she looks fantastic."

"Thanks, Bridge!" said Z, appreciative of the support.

"But the guys will be all over you," moaned Jack like an overprotective parent.

"On second thought, maybe you should go change!" reversed Bridge quickly.

"That's it!" exclaimed Z. "Syd, come with me back to our room and let me borrow one of your purses."

"Oh, I've always waited for the day you'd ask me for fashion advice," squealed Syd in delight as they left the Common Room.

"Can you believe what Z is wearing tonight?" asked Jack in horror, turning to the other guys.

"It's awful," concurred Sky.

"Thank you!" sighed Jack, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Now wait a minute…" Bridge started to disagree, but was quickly cut off.

"It's atrocious," continued Sky.

"I completely agree," said Jack affirmatively.

"Those clothes are completely inappropriate," added Sky.

"You're practically reading my mind!" said Jack appreciatively.

"She looks like a complete slut," continued Sky.

"Ok, now wait a minute, that's gone to far!" exclaimed Jack, quickly changing his tune.

Bridge laughed hard. "So Jack," he began, trying to sound casual. "You and Z have known each other for a really long time. Have you two really never been anything more than… just friends?"

Under his friends' intensely interrogative gaze, Jack after a long silence finally cracked. "Ok!" she cried. "We kissed once after this really deep conversation between us, but it was, like, SOOO gross! I'd never want to do it again!"

"That's great!" perked up Bridge happily before realizing his companions staring at him oddly. "I mean, I'm sorry things did not work out between you."

"Don't be," reassured Jack. "What would make me happiest is seeing Z with someone who made her happy."

"Jack," pried Bridge slowly. "What would you think if I asked Z…"

"Out!" called Z from her bedroom.

"Huh?" replied Bridge, praying that Z hadn't heard him.

"Out," repeated Z obliviously as she remerged with Syd into the Common Room. "Syd and I are going out to the club now."

"Good call," agreed Sky. "You're setting a bad example for the cadets being dressed out of uniform inside the Academy."

"Thanks Sky for once again confirming for us that you are hormonally challenged," said Z sarcastically.

"Right on," laughed Syd as Sky's face turned into a scowl.

"Particularly in the testosterone area," chided Z as well.

"I have no problem getting it up!" shouted Sky indignantly, causing everyone around to stop and stare at him peculiarly.

"Now who's setting a bad example for the cadets?" smirked Z as she and Syd grabbed their jackets to leave.

"I hope some guy does steal you away at club tonight!" yelled Sky enraged as the girls exited the Common Room. "For Pete's sake," he groaned before turning to the other guys. "I don't know how you put up with her!"

"She's cute, clever, cunning, considerate," listed off Bridge eagerly. "Are there any other adjectives that begin with 'c'? Oh quick! Wait, quick doesn't start with 'c'."

"Seriously, you are just as annoying as Z is," said Sky rolling his eyes. "No wonder you have a crush on her."

"No way!" exclaimed Jack in excitement. "Bridge, is this true?"

"Well, my heart always races whenever I'm around her," started Bridge. "And my palms get all sweaty and when my palms get all sweaty then my hands start to shake and when my hands start to shake my nose twitches and when my nose twitches my feet start to smell funny and when…"

"Bridge!" shouted Sky and Jack in unison.

"Sorry," said Bridge sheepishly. "I mean, I make even more long, drawn out ramblings when Z is around. She just has that effect on me. Z's such an awesome girl that I really just want to impress her or make her laugh or just make her plain happy."

"Awww," cooed Sky sarcastically, before turning sober. "Can it Bridge before I loose my lunch."

"Now, that's something Z would say!" grinned Jack. "Maybe you and her have more in common than you care to admit, Sky?"

"Never," replied the blue ranger curtly.

"Well Bridge, as Z's honorary big brother, I give you approval to like her," said Jack satisfactorily. "Z's gone out with plenty of worse guys."

"What do you mean?" asked Bridge intrigued.

"That's another story for another day," dismissed Jack. "Right now, I want to know who Sky would hook up with if his SPD license depended upon it: Elizabeth or Sydney?"

"I'd rather make-out with you," smirked Sky.

"Gross," groaned Jack. "And completely unnecessary. Come on, Sky! Z or Syd? Who do you really think is hotter?"

"Well I don't think I can really make that assessment right now?" said Sky matter-of-factly.

"Now why?" asked Jack tiredly.

"Because there's still one girl at SPD we haven't talked about yet," said Sky as a sly smile spread across his face.

"Who?" asked Jack and Bridge together.

"Dr. Manx," answered Sky jokingly.


	4. The Girls on Boom

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

A/N: Sorry for the utter lack of updates on this story! Again if you don't read my other stories, graduation and moving to a new city just kinda got in the way for the past couple months. But here's a new chapter. I've kinda decided to extend the story a little bit, so I hope you still enjoy and that's alright.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Girls on Boom 

"You know, Z, I'm normally not a fan of your whole fishnet and army boots thing," began Syd, smoothing down her glittery, hot pink mini-dress she'd chosen to wear to the club that night.

"Hey!" said Z, taking offense at the pink ranger's uncalled for jab.

"But," continued Syd, changing her tune. "You do look really nice tonight. You clean up good for the club."

"Thanks!" said Z pleased, spinning around in her skin-tight leather pants and a low-cut yellow tank top. "I think that's the first nice thing you've ever said about my clothes."

"And probably the last," teased Syd. "Look, there's Boom! Let's go see what he thinks of our outfits."

"Syd, you're horrible," chuckled Z, knowing exactly what the bodacious blonde was trying to pull on SPD's resident science lab assistant/tech geek.

"Booommmmm," cat-called Syd to the freckled figure coming down the hall. "What do you think of my dress?"

RIC, accompanying Boom, barked happily in his frisky, computerized yowl and wagged his upright doggy tail excitedly back and forth. Syd laughed loudly.

"Down boy," Syd teased to RIC. "Come on, Boom. Whatcha think?"

"Yeah come on, Boom," added Z, getting into the fun. "Don't Syd and I just look precious together?' she teased, pressing her darker cheek up against Syd's pale skin.

"That's just horrible!" moaned Boom in utter depression as he dashed by the girls. "It's the worst thing I've ever seen!"

"What the hell?" asked Z in angered shock.

"Gee Boom, that was a little harsh," whined Syd grumpily as her eyes turned to follow Boom down the hall. "Oh my goodness…" her voice trailed off.

The girls' jaws dropped as they saw Boom flee into the research lab from which clouds of dark, billowing smoke were drifting out. As Boom opened the lab door, a wretched stench poured forth. Giving a wild, He-Man like cry, Boom frantically waved his hands in the air before physically mustering himself and bravely charging into the lab explosion.

"It all goes ka-boom for Boom again," sighed Z, shaking her head.

"And he didn't even notice how pretty I looked," pouted Syd.

"Face it, Syd," chuckled Z. "Science will always be that boy's first love."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Syd. "But at least for now I'd agree with you."

"Why do you care if he notices you anyway?" asked Z.

"I want everyone to notice me!" exclaimed Syd self-importantly.

"True dat," agreed Z. "Come on, let's get out of here before Boom's ka-boom makes us start to smell, too."

**A/N: Coming up next, the guys will dish on what they think of our dear Dr. Kat Manx! **


	5. The Guys on Kat

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 5: The Guys on Kat

"Why do the girls get the night off?" whined Jack, causing Sky to roll his eyes at the red ranger's lack of leadership-like behavior.

"Well, not all the girls," corrected Bridge. "Look, here comes Kat."

Dr. Katherine Manx, or Kat as the rangers called her, strode into the Rec Room with her typical, no-nonsense aura. Bridge had noticed that Kat always seemed to career herself with such grace and with such perfect posture. Then again, Bridge figured, Kat was a cat.

"Rangers, I need you to test some new equipment I've created for C-Squad," announced Kat, getting straight to the point as usual.

The boys let out a collective groan. Testing equipment for the lower-ranked squads usually consisted of locking and unlocking handcuffs, running ten miles to test new boot material, or worse of all, making sure all their pens had ink. Just as the boys began to rack their brain for mysterious diseases they had at just that moment contracted that required their immediate presence in bed, they noticed a sly grin on the feline's face.

"I've created a new gun prototype," continued Kat. "I would like you take it down to the shooting zone and see how it handles."

"Alright!" exclaimed Jack and Bridge, slapping high fives. Even Sky managed to crack a smile as Kat produced the weaponry from behind her back.

"Oooh, ooh," cried Bridge. "Gimme the gun!"

He and Jack snatched the lasers from Kat's claws and proceed to slide with no-so-much stealth around the Rec Room, aiming the lasers at each other. Jack let out a yowl when Bridge's finger accidentally pressed against the trigger by mistake, sending a beam of light right through one of the red ranger's dreads. Kat hissed in anger as Jack wailed while holding his fallen follicles.

"Rangers!" boomed Kat in disappointment. "These lasers are not toys. I can not have you treating my test subjects like toys," she complained as she took the guns away from Bridge and Jack.

"But Kat," protested Sky. "I didn't do anything. Let me test them for you."

"The ranger is only as good as the rests of his teammates," replied Kat, leaving Sky shooting daggers with his eyes at the other, two boys. "I think I will just have Boom test the new lasers."

"Boom!" exclaimed all three guys in surprised unison together.

"Ummm excuse me, Kat," pipped up Jack a little pretentiously. "But Boom if I can speak honestly is kinda a walking disaster. You can't possible think he is more responsible than us."

"Oh but I do," responded Kat. "See if there is any possible malfunction that could go wrong with a device, I know Boom will find it."

Kat spun around and glided out of the Rec Room, leaving all three boys with jaws dropped open in shock.

"She did have a point," mused Bridge. "Man, Kat is really smart."

"And sassy," grinned Jack.

"Jack, that's really out of line," scolded Sky.

"What?" asked Jack, feigning innocence. "Kat's attractive."

"For an alien," added on Bridge, garnering weird looks from both the other boys.

"We work for Kat," commented Sky. "It's inappropriate for us to be talking about her like that."

"Geez Sky," groaned Jack. "You don't think Kat is attractive, and you don't even think sexually about Z or Syd. What's your problem?"

"MY problem?" retorted Sky, clearly offended as he made to leave the room. "I'm not the one with the out-of-control hormones."

"Maybe he just doesn't prefer girls?" reasoned Bridge in whisper to Jack, causing the red ranger to snort in laughter.

"I heard that," yelled back Sky. "And yes, I do prefer girls."

**A/N: Final chapter coming up! At long last, the girls will discuss their feelings toward Bridge and Sky. Please review! **


	6. The Girls on Bridge and Sky

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 6: The Girls on Bridge and Sky 

"I wish that bouncer over there wouldn't stare at me like that," grumbled Z as she and Syd entered the nightclub, Trance.

"Well, what'd you expect?" grinned Syd, nudging her friend playfully. "You look hot tonight."

"Yeah, but I'm still not some object to be gawked over," said Z, going all feminist as she adjusted her low-cut yellow tank top and pulled up her skin-tight leather pants.

"Speaking of which," said Syd, spinning around in her glittery, hot pink mini-dress. "Bridge was starring at you tonight like you were Kira Ford or something."

"Translation?" begged Z. "I don't speak Teen Vogue pop culture."

"Kira Ford?" repeated Syd, looking at Z like she was dense. "Your predecessor as a yellow ranger…"

"I know that," cut in Z, rolling her eyes.

"And only the hottest singer of our generation," added Syd. "Plus, guys think Kira is a total babe."

"So Bridge was starring at me earlier," said Z, trying to play cool. "What's the big deal?"

"Wow, you really are oblivious tonight," replied Syd, shaking her heawd.

"I am going to pretend you of all people did not just say that," retorted Z, raising an eyebrow.

"HELLO?" shouted Syd. "Bridge so likes you! You can't actually tell me you haven't noticed!"

Z stayed silent for second, before throwing her hands up in the air. "Ok, ok, I kinda figured it out Bridge likes me," admitted Z. "I mean, the way he's always reading unnecessarily over my shoulder and choosing me each time to practice his aura-reading skills on. It was kinda obvious."

"Oh yay!" said Syd excitedly, clapping her hands. "You and Bridgey are going to be girlfriend and boyfriend!"

"Hold up there, sister!" said Z, swinging her arm out in front of Syd. "Who said I wanted to go out with Bridge, let alone be his GIRLFRIEND?"

"But Bridgey would treat you so well," argued Syd. "He'd always dote over you, buy you lots of nice presents and treat you like a princess. And who doesn't want to be treated like a princess?"

"ME!" burst out Z. "I don't want romance and all that corny, courtship stuff. I just want someone I can be chill with."

"Drats," grumbled Syd. "I really wanted you and Bridgey to get together."

"Why?" asked Z, deciding it was her turn to have some fun. "So you could have Sky all to yourself?"

"WHAT?" screeched Syd, clearly flustered. "I, I, you know, I mean I have no idea what you're TALKING about!"

"Uhhhhhh," drawled Z knowingly.

"I just wanted you and Bridge together 'cause it would be great to see my fellow female teammate and the guy who's been my brother all these years in a couple together."

"So you don't like Sky?" pressed Z.

"_Sky is really hot,"_ thought Syd to herself. _"He's definitely got that tall, dark and handsome thing going on. But I can't tell Z that. She'd laugh at me."_

"What about you?" asked Syd, deciding to turn the question around on Z. "You don't like Bridge. Does that mean you like Sky?"

"_Sky is really hot,"_ thought Z to herself. _"And I love a guy who's a challenge. But I can't tell Syd that. She'd laugh at me."_

"You never answered my question," reminded Z, trying to avoid giving her own answer.

"Of course I don't like Sky," spit out Syd a little too quickly.

"Same goes for me!" exclaimed Z in an extremely over-the-top tone.

"Come on," said Syd, linking arms with Z. "Let's forget these SPD boys and go find some real men to be interested in."

"Exactly," agreed Z. "We'd never be interested in an SPD boy."

"_Well,"_ thought Syd to herself. _"Except one."_

"_Well,"_ thought Z to herself. _"Except one."_

Each girl catching the other glancing at her uneasily, Z and Syd shook off the uncomfortably moment and walked into the Trance nightclub laughing heartily from all their girl talk.

**The End **

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap folks! Thank you to each and everyone of you who read and especially to those of you who reviewed. **

**I am thinking about doing a sequel with more definitive pairings if there is interest. Let me know if you have any ideas. **

**Thanks again guys, and cya around the website! – Destiny45 **


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Epilogue (otherwise known as the Prologue to "Guy Talk, Girl Talk" sequel, "Be My Girl Tonight")

"Happy Birthday, Z!" shouted Bridge bubbly as he came into the Rec Room followed by the rest of the ranger team.

Z had barely shut off her holographic computer game before Bridge had picked her up and began swinging the Birthday Girl around in circles, causing them both to laugh brightly. Jack and Syd exchanged knowing glancing at their friends' flirtatious fooling around. Meanwhile, Sky simply sighed in exasperation, clearly not pleased with the examples his teammates were setting in public.

"So sister," began Jack once they'd settled around the breakfast table. "What are the big birthday party plans for tonight?"

"Ooooo, a party!" gushed Syd with gleaming eyes. "I just love a good party."

"Now if only you got that excited about filing your alien registration reports," cut in Sky, garnering a shove of playful reprove from Syd.

"Ignore him, Z," ordered Syd, giving Sky as coyly sharp look. "It's _your_ birthday, and we'll do whatever you want to celebrate."

"Within reason," piped up Bridge nervously. "I really don't want to spend one of the few free nights Cruger ever gives us cleaning the Zord Bay. Or re-watching the 'SPD Sanitation Safety Video.' Or filing the urine samples in the extraterrestrial excretion lab."

Bridge's last suggestion immediately produced collective groans from the group. Shrugging sheepishly, Bridge just buried his mouth in a bite of buttery toast. With crump spilling off his lips, he eagerly offered a piece to Z, who declined as politely as possible.

"Are we going to invite Boom?" asked Syd.

"He can't come," responded Jack, answering for his own roommate. "Boom's on nightshift later."

"So what do you want to do for your birthday, Z?" asked Sky, already thinking of books he could bring along as to not make a complete waste of the evening.

"Well actuallyyyyy…." drawled out Z, a promiscuous look crossing her face. "I was hoping we could all go out to the new Latin dance club tonight."

"Oh you must be talking about Lust!" added in Syd. "I heard that place is supposed to be, like, totally awesome."

"Wow, sounds, like, totally awful," muttered Sky under his breath, causing both girls to grow hurt looks.

"Well, I for one think it's a great idea," said Jack, stepping in to save the day.

"Muy Caliente!" said Z in a sexy Spanish accent, slinging an arm seductively over Jack's shoulders as she stood up behind him.

Getting into the act, Jack grabbed Z and dipped her back over his laugh. Laughing with delighted surprise, Z shrieked again as Jack picked her up and proceeded to twirl her around in the air. After setting the girl back down on her feet, both simultaneously broke out into a sultry salsa dance. Seeing Z's salsa CD mix lying on the kitchen table, Syd quickly popped the disc into a nearby CD player so the couple could have something to dance to.

Syd watched with bright-eyed interest as Jack led Z through a series of steamy spins and sensual sidesteps. The whole courtship dance looked so deliciously provocative, Syd couldn't help wishing she was in Z's place. This whole salsa scene was a far cry from the ballroom dance lessons and debutante balls she'd grown up with.

"Jealous yet Bridge?" whispered Sky meanwhile to his roommate.

"Nooooo…" answered Bridge a little unsurely as he watched his crush settle onto Jack's hip and sway scintillatingly along to the salsa music.

"Guess it's a good thing for you Bridgey that Jack and Z definitely are just friends," said Syd, patting him reassuringly. "Although this dance could have sure fooled me!"

As the music reached its climax, Z swung her leg up around Jack's hip as he leaned her backwards. Pulling her up rapidly, Jack flung Z up close to his chest as her free leg bent up behind her. Finishing with a series of fancy twists and sharp spins, Z shimmyed down the full length of Jack's torso before popping up for the final pose with her partner.

Both Bridge and Syd stood up applauding. Even Sky managed to give the dancers a bemused expression. Basking in the praise, Z and Jack each bowed several times.

"Guys, that was amazing," gushed Syd. "I can't wait now to go salsa dancing tonight."

Jack immediately burst into laughter. "Don't get me wrong, Syd, but I didn't think salsa would be your thing," he said through his chuckling.

"What do you mean?" inquired Syd, putting on his best pouty, princess face.

"Well salsa and Latin music in general isn't exactly your waltz in the park with caviar and brie or whatever you rich types eat at your fancy functions," replied Jack wryly.

"Hey!" exclaimed Syd, feigning offense before nudging him playfully. "Don't stereotype me! You must just be surprised."

Bridge and Z both whistled as Jack gave a sly smile in response to Syd's seductive stare in his direction. Annoyed at this scene, Sky slammed his breakfast plate down on the table, which caused everyone to jump.

"Face it, Syd," said Sky harshly. "Salsa isn't a dance for daddy's little girl."

"Oh thanks for the vote of confidence, Sky," responded Syd, unable despite her sarcastic tone to hide her genuine hurt his time as she quickly left the breakfast table before he'd see her break into tears.

"Oh now look what you've done," said Z sharply to Sky. "Why do you have to be so hard on her?"

"I'm not hard on her," retorted Sky.

"Syd's just too nice to tell you what an ass you really are," scoffed Z.

"But this is all Jack's fault," sighed Sky, using his usual alibi.

"How's it MY fault?" scowled Jack, growing angry.

"Well," began Sky, unable to resist the temptation to take an indirect jab at Z, too. "Jack shouldn't be influencing Syd to behave like a salsa dancing slut. She's better than that."

"Why are you such a jerk, Sky?" shouted Z, standing up in a rage. "You always have to go and ruin everything!"

Shoving Sky with her shoulder as she marched away from the breakfast table, Z made her way back to the room she shared with Syd and shut the metal sliding doors before either Bridge or Jack could follow her.

"Great job, Sky," said Jack, applauding sarcastically. "Way to piss off both girls in under a minute. That might be a new record. Figures, since you are, well, just the absolute best at everything."

"You know, Sky, it is Z's birthday," said Bridge, thinking of steps to ease the tension. "You really should apologize to her."

"I know, I know," sighed Sky. "I didn't mean to go off on her like that. It's just when it's Z seems to rub me the wrong way all the time and then when it comes to Syd…" Sky's voice trailed off. "Ok, I'm going to apologize to the girls. I'll see you guys at training."

"You think he and Z will ever get along?" asked Bridge concernedly.

"I dunno," sighed Jack, before breaking into a grin. "But with the two of them on each other's backs and Syd trying to salsa, tonight should get _very_ interesting for all of us."

* * *

A/N: Y'all asked for it, so here it is – the sequel to "Guy Talk, Girl Talk" is coming. I will be posting the first chapter of the sequel, entitled "Be My Girl Tonight" in the next few hours on the site, so please be on the look out for it! I hope y'all will like it. 


End file.
